


Lost In The Past

by jageunjaeang6661



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jageunjaeang6661/pseuds/jageunjaeang6661
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Brian Stop!" Zacky demanded, turning back to him and glared. "He may have been Your best friend, but I can guarantee I knew him a Hell of a lot better than you! So don't come into My house and try to tell me it's time to move on!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost In The Past

**Author's Note:**

> so, for a long time i've been wanting to write this, and i'm finally getting to it(very slowly however)  
> Basically...its about Zacky and Jimmy having a secret relationship that they've never told anyone about,  
> Plus there needs to be more Jimmy/Zacky lol

Zacky smiled happily and nodded to Matt, looking over when Jimmy came walking over. "Hey Jim! You coming tonight?" He called over to him.

"Well yeah, every night," Jimmy replied, smiling cheekily as he stopped next to them and slung a arm around Matt's shoulders. "What're we talking about?" He asked, looking between them.

Matt laughed and swatted at the taller man. "We were talking about getting into Johnny's later and see the show," He explained.

Zacky giggled, rolling his eyes some. "You in?" He asked happily, tilting his head slightly as he watched the other two.

"Oh, yeah totally," Jimmy nodded, smiling wider and moved over to Zack's side. "Bet I could score us some drinks too," He stated happily.

"Of course you can, you rarely fail." Matt commented, shaking his head slightly at him and smiled. "Anyway, I'll see you guys later, I gotta head out." He stated, giving them a short wave before walking off.

"Later Matt," Zacky replied, looking after him then back up to Jimmy. "Think you could get us anything for pre-partying?" He asked amusedly.

Jimmy waved slightly after Matt as he nodded to Zack. "Of course, who do you think you're talking to?" He replied, feigning insult.

Zacky laughed and raised a brow at him. "Whatcha got?" He asked tilting his head slightly.

"Zacky, my friend, come with me." Jimmy replied with a laugh, slinging an arm around his shoulders and led him off. "You should know by now I have my own private stash." He stated happily.

"Figures you would," Zacky laughed, leaning into him slightly. "Why am I not surprised?" He asked, smiling up to him.

"Because you know me well enough by now, at least you better." Jimmy laughed, tightening his arm around him as he led him off towards his car.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jimmy ended up driving them out to the beach, finding them a nice secluded area.

"Dude...much more and we're not going to be in any shape to meet up with the others," Zacky laughed, looking over to the taller man as he took a drink from his beer.

Jimmy chuckled, glancing to him then back out to the water, leaning back on his hands. "Who says we have to?" He asked, smiling.

Zacky tilted his head, sitting up some. "You don't want to go?" He asked curiously, watching his friend.

Jimmy was quiet for a long moment before he looked back over to Zack. "We don't hang out enough." He stated, smiling a little more.

Zacky raised a brow at him, laughing some. "Dude, we hang out all the time, we're rarely Not together." He replied.

Jimmy shook his head, looking back out toward the water. "No, I mean...just you and me, by ourselves," He explained softly.

Zacky smiled softly, leaning back on one hand. "Where's this coming from?" He asked curiously.

Jimmy looked back to him and smiled wider, shrugging some. "I don't know, guess I just would like to hang out with you, instead of a million other people sometimes," He replied.

Zacky let out a soft laugh, nodding some. "Alright, I'm down man," He replied.


End file.
